The Phoenix Witch
by Darcwidder83
Summary: Wyatt, Gwen, & Chris, must go back in time to fight a force never fought against in the magical world. This fight might end the budding life of the young whitelighter/witch but as before she is willing to do anything for the better good. But would this thoughts be stopped by the love of her life or would it only make her more willing to stop the entity known as the Phoenix. WX-men


**The Phoenix Witch**

Chapter 1-

This is just an idea that has come up to my head. I am not sure that I will continue so let me know what you think.

I am putting in a little bit of X-Men from the cartoon Wolverine and the X-Men. I don't own that story or Charmed.

"What is going on," the young white lighter says as she appears in front of her superiors, the well-known elders. "What is the urgency?"

"Gwen," one of the elders says to her with a soft smile. "It is urgent for us to know how your work with your two most important charges is going on."

Gwen straightens up at the mention of the two strong witches in her care.

"I think that I am breaking barriers with them. But in all honesty it is a little too soon to say," she says looking them straight in the eyes. "It is a slow process considering but with our past dealings I am not surprise."

"Do you think the three of you can work together on a very important mission," one of the other elders asks her with a very serious voice.

"Yes, I do sir," Gwen answers while nodding her head twice to emphasize her answer for Gwen knows that despite the thick feeling around them they are professionals at this demon stuff.

"Okay, first off, how much do you know about mutants and the entity known as the phoenix force?"

….

"They are asking us to do what," Wyatt, the oldest son of Piper Halliwell and one of the strongest beings alive asks his whitelighter, Gwen Royal.

"They want us to go into the past and prevent a world ending event from happening," the beautiful whitelighter answer her charge. "The elders are well aware of your past success in time travel and hopes that we can succeed this time as well."

"What is so important this time? I thought that there are no longer big threats in the world," Chris asks taking a seat next to her.

"It seems that someone went into the past to change it," at that moment the boys' mother, one of the most powerful witch alive, comes in silently and takes a seat across from the trio. "In our streamline the threat against humanity was eliminated. What happened about twenty or so years ago is that a group of mutants battled a heavenly entity named the phoenix force and were successful in eliminating the threat it poses to our lives. This was done with one of these mutants, a powerful telepath, dying in the process of releasing the powerful force and leaving without a source of surviving. It used to live within another powerful mutant telepath."

"How do the elders think that whoever went to the past is going to change this," Wyatt asks quietly. "And why is it now a magical problem when according to this story it goes after mutants?"

"It is believed that both the telepath who died and part of the phoenix survive. The mutant had a secondary mutation which let her make her body turn to diamond form making here virtually indestructible. The phoenix broke her diamond form from within, shattering her into many pieces," Gwen takes a deep breath before continuing. "If what they think is true, whoever it is that went into the past, probably knows how to put her together. If that is true, the phoenix is now part of a powerful telepath who can go searching for someone even greater. The more powerful the human the better, and if that is true…"

"Who do they think it will go after," Chris asks.

"This event happened about twenty years ago, and at that time there are about five magical telepaths/empaths and three mutant telepaths," she says vaguely. "But they are thinking that after the phoenix' last encounter with the mutants it might go…"

"Magical," Wyatt finishes.

"That means that is can be Aunt Phoebe…" Chris starts but Gwen shakes her head.

"No," she says. "She is one in the top five but no. My aunts' power surpasses your aunt, no offence. But I don't think it'll be my aunts. If anything it would either go with my sister Grace or me. At that time we are vulnerable and our power is coming into almost full force. So they want us to go back in time to figure out to who it goes to and stop it from growing inside of her."

"Alright," Wyatt and Chris nod together after absorbing the information.

"What…" Piper exclaims as a glass vase near her blows up into pieces. "You agree to go into this suicide mission just like that."

"Piper this is important," Gwen starts taking a deep breath. "If we don't confront the phoenix and either my young sister or my younger self who knows how the world would change. The phoenix had only been born into a mutant human before and even that means disaster to the world. Can you imagine that force in a magical being? It would be disastrous for all of us."

"I heard what you said," Piper interrupts the young whitelighter looking at her with blazing eyes, "and if you repeat what you just said I will blow you up as well."

"Mom," Chris says with a warning voice from next to his whitelighter. "The elders wouldn't be asking us to do this if it wasn't very important or if they didn't believe we can do that."

"Besides," Wyatt continues from the other side of Gwen Royal, "it's not like we haven't gone into the past before. And you guys will be there for us"

"But this is so dangerous," Piper says in an almost pleading voice to her two boys.

"What is going on here," Phoebe says as she enters with the rest of the family. "Why is everyone tense in here?"

"The elders have decided to send our sons and their whitelighter into the past," Piper says.

"For what purpose," Paige asks the girl in the middle of all of it.

"To stop my younger self or sister from destroying the world," Gwen says looking out the window, "to stop the phoenix force from taking over either of our vulnerable selves."

"What time is that exactly," Leo asks with a frown upon his aging face.

"Just before I move into the manner, I believe," Gwen says with a small shrug. "I am not sure really. The timeline has somehow change. The elders fear that someone has gone back to stop the phoenix from completely dying and moving on by making sure it will find an even stronger host to live within. That would either be me or my sister."

"You mean phoenix as in a fire bird unable to die. The one that is reborn from its own ashes," Paige says looking at the younger woman skeptically.

"After all we've seen you think they are not real," Phoebe asks her younger sister.

"The phoenix is real but they don't really spend too much time in this realm," Leo says all knowingly, "but they are not talking about just any fire bird. They are talking about something much stronger than that. Something I thought only existed in old horror stories," at the questioning looks at the other occupants faces Leo elaborates. "You guys know of how the Avatars were man's strongest opponent of ancient times. What you don't know is that a the reason that the Avatars were able to gain so much power at that time was because of an earlier attack that mankind face. A few centuries prior to the Avatar's coming to power they said that one of the high priest of that time lit up the sky in ash and flames and almost destroyed the world around them. That high priest died before it was able to destroy everything, but the damage was done giving the Avatars a way to become."

"That high priest was a vessel to the phoenix force. An entity so powerful that not only can it live forever just by dying but it is capable killing and give birth to any civilization or world it feels it needs to rebirth. Of course, if it just wants to stop them from being there is nothing stopping it from doing so," Gwen continue the explanation.

"And you are going to go and fight it," Piper says in a solemn voice after being quiet for a long time.

"No, I never said we are going to go against it," Gwen says looking straight into Piper's eyes. "We are going there to make sure that a mutant's sacrifice was not in vain. A powerful telepath died last time to make sure it will go to wherever it goes to before its rebirth. She died to make sure it wouldn't reach its vessel, but now that some idiot has decided to change things, there is a chance that it will to a more powerful source. Someone, that if we don't get to in time, might actually bring the universe to its knees," all eyes turn to stare at her now, "that person can only be one powerful being and empathy or telepath, and that person was me. I know that my sister was as powerful as I was but… I think I know who it will go after, and that will be me. And I don't want to destroy us all. I don't want to stop this world. I would rather kill my younger self than see that happen."

So what do you guys think? I'll get more into the story behind later on.


End file.
